Must Have Done Something Right
by my.reinvention.24-7
Summary: One-shot-song-fic. The Jonas boys are thoroughly convinced that they must have done something good to deserve these girls. They're still trying to figure out what the heck that is. To song 'Must Have Done Something Right' by Relient K. Nilly, Moe, Kevin/O


"Hazel, did you find your ipod

**Awesome, gratzi for clicking on this link! This is just something that came to me one night after listening to this song one night. It is really super long. (10 pages on Word haha) It's a Nilly, Moe, and Kevin OC, but it started out as just a Nilly so that's kind of the center couple. Pictures of the couples are on my profile with links. **

**The song is 'Must Have Dome Something Right' by Relient K. Look it up, they are a Christian band but they also just provide good teen music that has no profanity or vulgarity. Watch this video on Youtube! It has to do with a soccor ball, haha. Anyway, read on avid reviewers! Haha, I'm so hyper! **

**P.S Lyrics are in ****italics****, hopefully. Lol **

We should get jerseys

'_Cause we make a good team_

"No! I can't believe you guys beat me! I **never** lose! Never!" Joe Jonas wailed at the top of his lungs when he realized that he was outsmarted in his favorite game, _Monopoly_. By his brother and his brother's new girlfriend.

"Face it, Joe. They make a good team." Miley Stewart admitted sadly as the couple grinned and gave each other high-fives.

Joe refused. "Alright Nick, Lilly, rematch."

Miley groaned because she knew they would win again, and she would be stuck with Joe, trying to convince him that Nick Jonas and Lilly Truscott were made for each other. They weren't going to mess up.

"You're on."

An hour later the group's intense match of _Monopoly_, was again won in the favor of Nick and Lilly.

"Fine," Joe admitted when it got too late and Lilly and Miley had to go home. "You two do make a good team. You should get jerseys or something."

_But yours would look better than mine _

'_Cause you're outta my league _

Joe and Miley left to give them some alone time to say good-bye for the night.

"He's right. We should get jerseys." Lilly laughed.

"Yeah, but yours would look better than mine, because you're outta my league." Nick flirted with her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh, whatever," Lilly slapped his arm playfully, despite the fact that she was blushing. "If anything, you're out of my league, Mr. Rock Star."

Nick smiled and took in the smell of her hair. "Not even close."

And I know that its so cliché

_To tell you that every day _

_I spend with you _

_Is the new best day of my life _

"So, did you have fun today?" Lilly asked Nick as they walked back hand-in-hand from the carnival one late night. He'd called her up while her Mom was at work and asked her to come with him and they'd spent all day there.

"It was the new best day of my life." Nick rubbed circles in her palm with his thumb as she looked up at him with her small smile. She already knew what he was going to say next.

"Oh really? And why's that?" She smirked at him knowingly as she asked the question she always asked.

"Because, I spent it with you." She laughed softly, as the twinge of pink heated her cheeks.

"That is so cliché, you know that, don't you?" She interlaced her fingers tighter with his and grinned widely. He made her feel special, like she was the only girl in the world.

Nick smiled; he didn't have a choice. Every time he saw her smile, he had to. It was too contagious. "Maybe. But I'm going to keep saying it, because it's true."

"Good, because if you don't say it, I will." She reached up and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled widely and they walked together to Lilly's house while she rested on his perfectly positioned shoulder.

Everyone watching us Just turns away with disgust This jealously they can see That we've got it going on

"Come on, do you guys have to do that everywhere we go?" Miley asked, annoyed. Miley, Joe, Nick and Lilly were at the bowling alley, on a sort of group-night-out, but Nick and Lilly were sitting together, holding hands and whispering to each other. It wasn't that they were being mean, just leaving the others out.

"Seriously," Joe added, "It's disgusting."

"Whatever, Joe. You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend." Nick scoffed, teasing his brother. It was true, Joe didn't have a girlfriend, but he told Nick he liked someone. Nick lately had enjoyed using this as an advantage when Joe poked fun at him and Lilly.

"Yeah, we've got it going on and you're just jealous that you don't." Lilly laughed, but Joe understood they were just kidding.

"I am not jealous, okay? And by the way, I could get a girlfriend whenever I want," Joe said smugly.

"Oh? Then prove it."

This must have pushed Joe over the edge. "Fine."

In one swift movement Joe had pulled Miley towards him from her watching position a few feet away and planted a smooth kiss right on her lips. It lasted for a few seconds as Nick and Lilly watched astounded before Joe pulled away.

"I've liked you for a long time. Will you be my girlfriend?" He breathed out heavily.

"Yes." Miley blushed deeply as he brought her in for another long kiss.

"Oh yeah," Lilly rolled her eyes at the new happy couple, "and you call _us _the disgusting ones."

"We still could be," Nick laughed. This time he leaned in and kissed her soft lips deeply. Not much bowling went on that night, but no one had a problem with that.

And I'm racking my brain For a new improved way To let you know you're more to me

_Than what I know how to say _

Nick and Lilly sat side-by-side on his couch watching a movie late Saturday night. Nick couldn't tell you much about the movie, but he could tell you how Lilly tucked her hair behind her ear when the stray strand fell down, or how she smiled at the happy parts, or hid into his shoulder at the scary parts, because that was really all he could concentrate on.

He thought about her all the time, and he didn't have an idea how to tell her how much he cared for her.

He kissed the top of her head lightly, taking in the scent of her coconut shampoo. She smiled up at him, nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, Nick?" She asked, looking up at him with those crystal blue eyes. "I love you."

He smiled as his stomach did a flip. It was like she knew what he was thinking. "I love you too, Lilly. You mean more to me than I could ever say."

She smiled, and took his free hand in her own. The other was already resting around her shoulders. She sat and played with his purity ring on his left ring finger for the rest of the movie, and he knew that he didn't have to rack his brain anymore for an ultimate way to show her how he felt, because she already knew.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to find a way to remind her.

You're okay with the way

_This is going to be_

'_Cause this is going to be_

_The best thing we've ever seen _

Lilly sighed, happily as she walked in the door from a date with Nick. He taken her down to the beach and she tried to teach him how to surf. They'd both gotten a lot of bruises and swallowed a lot of salt water, but it was still the best date they'd had yet.

Her phone buzzed on the kitchen table and she frantically realized that Miley was supposed to call her ages ago and she'd forgotten her phone here. She picked it up and pressed the green button to talk.

"Hello."

"Hey, where have you been?" Miley asked a little concerned. "I left you like 6 messages."

"Sorry," Lilly apologized. "I had a date with Nick and I forgot my phone here."

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you for that one as long as you tell me all about it! Plus, I was on a date with Joe and I partially just wanted to talk to you about it."

Together the girls' shared their stories about their dates with the Jonas boys. Lilly mostly listened though, but she didn't mind. Miley's favorite thing to do was talk.

"Miley, I'm really okay with this thing with Nick. He really treats me nice, and he's so sweet." Lilly could feel herself start to ramble. She could talk about Nick Jonas for hours on end.

"I know! You two deserve each other. You've had enough lying and cheating boyfriends, and from what Joe's told me Nick's had a string of bad girlfriends too." Lilly could almost feel Miley grinning through the receiver. After all, she had set them up.

"Yeah, I think this is probably the best thing either of us have ever seen."

Miley sighed dramatically on the other end. "Ah, young love."

If anyone could make me

_A better person you could_

_All I gotta say is _

_I must have done something good _

_You came along one day_

_And you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is _

_I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

Nick came inside grinning like an idiot after his date with Lilly. She'd tried to teach him the art of surfing, which hadn't gone so great. But he still had the time of his life because she was there. It was his best day yet.

"Hey, little bro. What's with the mile-long smile?" Nick's oldest brother Kevin asked from the couch.

Nick hardly heard him, but Joe answered for him. "He just got back from his date with Lilly. He'll be like that for the rest of the night."

Nick snapped back into reality, though still smiling. "Oh yeah, like you weren't the same way after your date with Miley last night."

"Shut up." Joe threw a pillow at his head, but Nick dodged it.

For the remainder of the night Kevin watched Nick. Kevin had been a little absent from the foursome lately, because he'd been spending time with his own girlfriend. She broke up with him tonight, but he didn't mind much. There was no spark. Kevin wanted something like what Nick and Lilly had. He wanted to be unable to stop smiling after a date.

"Nick, you seem different." Kevin stated randomly, while he and Nick lounged in the family room. Joe was off somewhere text-messaging Miley, so it was just Nick and Kevin.

Nick woke up from whatever he had been thinking about, Lilly, actually, and asked him, "Different? How so?"

"I don't know," Kevin struggled for the right words. "You just seem…happier, I guess. Like, at of nowhere you'll just smile. No particular reason, you just will."

"Oh," Nick smiled, just like Kevin had pointed out. "It's because of Lilly. I'm always thinking of something she said or did. Honestly, I think she's made me a better person.

"She's rearranged everything in my life, and without even knowing it. I love her." Nick grinned madly, and Kevin just smiled and listened to Nick talk more and more about Lilly Truscott.

"I really think I must have done something right to deserve this girl, Kev. She's more than I could have ever asked for."

Kevin watched his brother, and thanked the Lord for Lilly. He'd only met her a couple of times, but Nick was completely captivated. Now if only Kevin could do something right, then maybe he could find a girl too.

_Well maybe I'm just lucky_

_But it's hard to believe_

_Believe that somebody like you _

_Would end up with someone like me_

"I'm still trying to figure this out…. Maybe I'm lucky." Nick thought aloud, as Lilly just shook her head.

"Nick, stop, I'm not that great."

"No, no, I beg to differ." Nick smiled as she just rolled her eyes.

"Do you? You got any evidence to support that beg?" She teased.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Nick beamed, "You want to hear it?"

She sighed, "Sure. Why not? I got time."

All they were doing was walking on the beach after lunch at Rico's.

_And I know that it's so cliché _

_To talk about you this way _

_But I'll push all my inhabitations aside_

"Okay, here it goes." Nick took a deep breath. He pushed aside everything that had been keeping him form ever saying this before and told her everything he thought about her. "Your smile lights up the whole room. You're beautiful, even when you're not trying to. Your laugh is contagious, as is that gorgeous smile of yours."

Lilly was already trying to hide her blushing cheeks, but he continued.

"Your hair always smells slightly of coconut, and your hair is always perfect despite what you think. You have a great sense of humor, but you can be serious when you need to be. You aren't afraid to go against the crowd, and most of the time you don't even care what people think. And I know this sounds so incredibly cliché, but your are the most wonderful person I've ever met and there must be some reason you ended up with me because I nowhere near deserve you."

By this time Lilly was bright red, and almost in tears. "You didn't have to be lucky and I could care less if its cliché as long as it's true. All you had to do was love me."

Her voice was quiet and they met in the middle with a kiss so full of passion that it blew both their minds. They were in heaven and head no intention of ever coming back down.

_It's so very obvious _

_To everyone watching us _

_That we have got something real good_

_Going on _

Kevin watched his little brother and Lilly make out on the beach and just smiled. The two of them had something really special going for them. Kevin even assumed they would get married years from now, and they were only sixteen.

He stood there for a few seconds; he only noticed them in the first place as he was taking a walk. Kevin had stopped in town to buy a CD and had some coffee at the local _Starbucks_.

Just as he turned to continue home someone walked straight into him, a woman. He caught her with the arm that wasn't holding his coffee, before she hit the ground.

She was reading something with one hand, and also holding a coffee in the other. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry."

She apologized immediately, which amused Kevin. "It's no big deal. I saved both our drinks, we're good."

She laughed and he took note of how much he liked it. She also had the most stunning green eyes he'd ever seen. "I'd love to day this doesn't happen often, but it really does. I'm a klutz; I'll admit it. But most of the time my drink ends up on me. Thank you for, well, catching me, I guess."

Kevin truly smiled, "No problem."

_I'm racking my brain _

_For a new improved way_

_To let you know you're more to me _

_Than I know how to say _

"I'm Kennedy. Um, has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Kevin Jonas? My little sister is obsessed with them."

Kennedy. Kennedy. He liked that name. It was unusual, and he'd never heard it before.

"Actually, yes they have. That's because I am. Nice to meet you." He took off his Aviator sunglasses and detective-style hat, to reveal his curly hair.

"Hmm, that would explain it then. Nice to meet you, too." Kennedy had straight, shoulder length, red hair and freckles sprinkled over her nose and cheeks. She looked to be about 19 or 20.

"I hope I'm not being too forward, but would you like to take a walk?" He motioned towards the sidewalk.

She grinned and it felt like his stomach did a summer-salt. "I'd love to."

From that moment on, Kevin knew what his brothers felt like. He could not stop smiling.

_You're okay with the way _

_This is going to be_

'_Cause this is going to be _

_The best thing we've ever seen _

Kevin and Kennedy walked and talked for almost an hour before they circled back to her house. They exchanged phone numbers and she surprised him by pecking his cheek. Then she scampered into her house, crimson.

Kevin stood there for a second, and moved his fingers to his cheek. He could still feel the exact spot where her lips had touched, tingling lightly. A grin overtook his features until he got home and told his brothers all about this new girl he met.

Who would've thought he'd be thanking Nick and Lilly for making out on the beach?

_If anyone could make me _

_A better person you could_

_All I gotta say is _

_I must have done something good _

_Came along one day_

_And you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is_

_I must have done something right _

Joe and Miley had been going out for quite a while. With his unconventional way of asking her out, there was no way their relationship was going to be all smooth sailing.

After all, it was Miley. Nothing ever seemed to be smooth sailing with her, period. But together they were getting through it.

The same day that Kevin met Kennedy, Miley and Joe were fighting. It had been something small, but both of their emotions were running high. It developed into something huge, and it ended with them screaming at each other, Joe storming out of her house, and Miley crying on her bed.

An hour later, Miley's tears had dried and she felt incredibly guilty. She couldn't even remember the stupid thing they were fighting about, and she had just thrown away the most important thing to her.

On her highest impulse she dashed out of the house, wanting to get to the Jonas' as fast as possible. She needed to apologize to Joe, otherwise she wasn't going to last very long.

But as she flew out the door she almost ran right over someone. It didn't take long for her to recognize, the hair, the face, the eyes. Joe.

"Miley, wait! Just listen to me first, okay?" He didn't even wait for her response. "I'm sorry. That's what I want to start with. I was being an idiotic jerk today and there is no excuse for that. Do you forgive me, Miles?"

She simply nodded, the corners of her mouth tugging upward slowly. He started to grin, but then took a deep breath and started again. "I want you to know something: You've changed me. For instance, I wanted to come apologize two seconds after I stepped out of this door. I never even left your front porch. The only reason I didn't come up sooner is because… because it was heart breaking to hear you cry like that, because of something I did.

"Normally, it would've taken me hours to feel enough regret and guilt to apologize. I'm so glad you changed me, Miley. If it weren't for you, I'd be lost right now. Gosh, I love you, Miles." He half-smiled and she moved towards him.

Miley lifted one of his hands into hers and played with the ring on his left ring finger, his purity ring. She had one on her finger, too. "You know, I was only leaving the house to go say sorry to you."

"You were?"

She nodded and they were both smiling now. "I love you, too, Joseph."

They smiled themselves into a sweet kiss and just hugged each other tightly on her back porch. And that was it, bliss.

The only thoughts running through Joe's head were wondering what the heck he did that was so wonderful that God wanted to bless him by directing Miley and him together. Whatever he did, he was dang thankful he did it.

"_If anyone could make me _

_A better person you could _

_All I gotta say is _

_I must have done something good_

_Came along one day _

_And you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is _

_I must have done something right."_

The Jonas Brothers performed their new hit single in front of thousands of fans. Throughout the entire song they couldn't keep their eyes off the three girls in front and center. Every girl in that venue were wishing that song was for them, but only three knew it was for them.

"_If anyone could make me _

_A better person you could _

_All I gotta say is _

_I must have done something good_

_Came along one day _

_And you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is _

_I must have done something right _

_I must have done something right." _

At the last line of the song, Nick was looking at Lilly, Joe was looking at Miley, and Kevin was looking at Kennedy, and they all were thinking the same thing.

"_I must have done something right." _


End file.
